Royal Queens
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Queen of Hearts, Queen of Spades, Queen of Diamonds, Queen of Clubs. That was who took up the Royal Queens Idol group. A new group that appeared in the world of Idols. Who are these four beauties? Why is one Haruka Nanami? Watch them take on the world and make it listen to the Queens!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Nanami Haruka was Transferred?!

Sitting in the common room was the STARISH group and QUARTET NIGHT, each was looking at the papers in front of them, no one saying anything. The only one not present was their composer, the adorable Haruka Nanami. She had been called to the Shinning Office almost a whole hour ago. Finally Ringo walked in with a sad look on his girly face.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're waiting for Haruka…Shinning said to meet her back here for the next lyric sheet…" Cecil stated with a smile.

"Waiting for Haruka…? Oh…then you don't know…Shinning reassigned her…to a different division in a sister company in Calling2U Entertainment…" Ringo said with a sad look again. "She looked so sad but she was given no choice but to accept or be let go completely from the enterprise…"

Each member looked up shocked. "Nanami was transferred?!/Where is she?!/Is she still here in the building?"

"She was forbidden to waste time in getting to her new position, seeing as her new boss wanted to get a feel for her abilities so she was forced to leave right away…her stuff was taken away within the last 15 minutes. She is already in route to her new dorm…and I was lucky enough to find her in time before she was forced into the car, she handed these to me to give to you along with a letter for everyone. It seemed she wrote it quickly so it's hard to read…which I can understand since she had maybe 3 or so minutes before she was being walked out the door…here…" she stated handing the music sheets for the next half of the song they were working on, as well as the letter, which was addressed to the two idol groups.

" _Dear everyone…by the time you get this, I'll most likely be gone. But please work hard to continue your work. While I work towards my own goal of getting back to being your composer, I don't know how long it could take me, since my new boss isn't interested in me writing the songs for a new group… But with the permission of my new boss Tachimaru, she has allowed me to stay in contact with you all after I get settled in. Please continue your dreams while I'm away. Your Composer and Friend, Nanami Haruka"_

"So Haru-Haru is going to try to return once she is able…but this new place…I've never heard of it before…" Renji stated carefully, while he knew a lot of business this one was not one he had heard off; which was odd considering the fact that he was show business since he was a child.

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Haruka looked up at her new dorm/mastery building. The feeling of sadness was still in her since she was just being transferred away from her friends on such short notice. Moving up the steps, she was about to knock on the door when it opened suddenly. Something had collided with her, a tall something. A woman with long green hair tied into two ponytails, she looked stunned at the fact she had fallen and was on top of another girl. "Damn it Ritsu Momoka! Get your ass back here!" A dark and strong female voice yelled from down the hall. The green haired girl looked back and smiled as at Haruka as if she was her new best friend. She quickly put a small fluffy item in Haruka's hands and took off running again. "Good luck catching me sunshine! You'll never catch me with the evidence!" and with that the green haired girl who was probably called Ritsu ran off into the surrounding forest laughing like a manic. While the voice from before yelled something in English which sounded a lot like a curse, more than one actually…

Before Haruka could even really tell what was going on, a dark haired brunette with it styled very…oddly, over half covered her left eye, appeared. Looking for the green haired girl before she turned to the Haruka who was still on the ground, though Haruka was stunned a bit at the dark look in her eyes before the dark browns eyes widen. "AH!" she yelled and pointed at the Haruka, quickly stepping over and took the small fluffy item away. Haruka now noticing what she was given by the green haired girl, she saw it was a really old stuff animal in the shape of a black cat.

The dark brunette was looking over it, before turning to Haruka with a slight glare and walking off with the animal in her arms as if to hide it from prying eyes. For another moment Haruka was still stunned as she was on the ground. "Excuse me, you're blocking the door…" a cold voice said from behind her. Jumping up and out of the way she saw another rather pretty girl, she had short dark blue hair with icy blue highlights.

Without saying anything else the blunette moved into the building and continued on her way, reading a title less book. Leaving Haruka there slightly confused, the thoughts of this place seemed to be very mixed on what she was thinking about it. Moving away from the door, in hopes she wouldn't bump into any one else she made her way to the bosses room. Knocking on the door, she heard her new boss call for her to enter.

"Welcome Haruka Nanami to CallingU2 Entertainment. I hope you are looking forward to singing with us." Her new boss smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking with the her new boss Ms. Tachimaru, Haruka had only one thought. 'Being an Idol.' Her talk with her new boss left with the choice, become an idol to the Royal Queens by taking the Royal Heart's position, or be let go from the enterprise. Her dream of being a composer was to be put on hold as she was to work on the group's songs as she performs them. Really Haruka could even think straight. Stopping in front of the double doors, her boss, Tachimaru, gave a small push towards them. "Go on, meet your group members. They have been waiting a long time for some to take the role of Queen of Heart's." At that the doors opened.

Showing inside was the three from before. The cheerful green haired girl, the dark and almost angry looking brunette and the unamused bluette. All three looked up from what they were doing to see the doors open. The group of eyes landed on Haruka's with mixed reactions. Lime green from the one named Ritsu Momoka, she looked extremely happy, as if her best friend just walked into a room of dull people. Dark chocolate brown eyes from the one Haruka learned was Angel Hoshiko, she looked as if she was peeved at something; Haruka had learned from her new boss that Angel was actually from America and was part Japanese from her father's side. And finally sea blue eyes from the icy blue haired girl who was named Yuki Kazuha, Yuki looked un-amused and slightly irritated from being interrupted from her book she was still reading. Haruka was told a few things about them from her boss.

Ritsu - the pranker, ever the cheerful one and the holder of Queen of Clovers.

Angel - the blunt and emotionally aloof, and the holder of Queen of Spades.

Yuki - the reasonable one, ever so calm and holder of Queen of Diamonds.

And she, Haruka was the loving and understanding one, the holder of the Queen of Hearts.

She really didn't understand how she got into this position...nor the fact that Tachimaru had left the room until Ritsu pounced on her. "So you're our new member? So cute! You definitely fit the role of Queen of Hearts!"

"Oy Ritsu get off the newbie…" Angel stated as she was walking over to pull Ritsu by her collar shirt.

"Hello, you are Haruka Nanami? We are the Royal Queens and as of today you are Hearts, we can easily see you look the part...but show us your personality...do you actually fit the part?" Yuki asked while walking over to where everyone was gathered.

"P-personality? I-I'm not a performer. I'm a composer…"

"Doesn't matter, that can easily be fixed. So tell us: would you leave a cat to drown in the rain?" Angel asked.

"W-what? N-no, I wouldn't."

"Do you like to cook and sing for fun?" Ritsu jumped in quickly.

"I-I enjoy making sweets and singing...b-but I don't think-"

"Do you have an understanding of those around you? Not a perfect one but a decent view?" Yuki asked this time.

"I'd like to think so…"

"If you could which would you like to be: A cat, A dog, A bird or all three given?" Angel asked her random question with a serious face.

"What? I-I"

"Answer my question." Angel almost growled out impatiently.

"All three I guess."

Silence was met now. "Why?" Ritsu asked with a curious look. Haruka saw they all were curious.

"Well, each has such great qualities. A cat being independent and loving to its litter. A dog for being loyal to their owner and being able to help others. And a bird to have the wings of freedom and all of them have a way to know where home is and how to stay safe."

Silence as the three just looked at Haruka as she explained. Then Ritsu hugged Haruka again. "You are so sweet. I vote yes."

"It's agreeable for me as well." Yuki nodded with a small smile.

Both of them turned to Angel, which Haruka was curious to why they were now voting. "Stop staring...it's a yes from me as well…" Angel said while crossing her arms in front of her chest. But she sighed and patted Haruka's head like she was family or her little sister. Haruka couldn't really understand what just happened. She was just voted to be in the group.

"B-but I'm not a performer. I make song not sing them…" Haruka tried again only for Angel to stop her.

"Don't care. It's an easy fix." Angel said with such a blunt tone, no hint at easing up on her decision.

"Now we should tell you a little about ourselves!" Ritsu grinned down at Haruka.

"Hi, I'm Ritsu Momoka. I love baking sweets and pulling pranks. My favorite color is green. And my favorite plant is the Sunflower! Yuki, Angel you're turn!"

"You're way too into this Ritsu…" Angel grumbled a little.

"I'm Angel Hoshiko. I enjoy rock music and felines. My favorite color is black, favorite flower is the Lotus."

"I'm Yuki Kazuha. I enjoy earl grey tea and reading the classics. My favorite color would have to be blue and I quite enjoy the Roses outside in the garden."

They turned to Haruka waiting. Getting the hint she took to giving her answer. "H-hello, I'm Haruka Nanami. I enjoy composing music and the piano. My favorite color is pink and I guess my favorite flower would have to be the Lilly…"

Getting a large smile from Ritsu, an approving nod from Yuki and a soft sigh with a smile from Angel, Haruka found herself in a group that seemed to be full of character. Ritsu hugged Haruka once more before letting go. Yuki went to her book and picked it so finish it. Angel just waited by the door for her groupmates. Haruka followed the group not knowing where they were supposed to go next. "So Haru-chi! What were you doing before you came to us?" Ritsu asked, getting the attention of her two friends, who were also curious about it.

"I was the composer to Starish and Quartet Night…"

"Really? We love Quartet Night...we've heard a few of Starish's songs. They were really good." Ritsu stated, before she grinned slightly evilly. "I know of two girls who would love to hear about their favorite members…"

"Dammit Ritsu!" Angel growled as took Yuki's book from her and tried to whack the Queen of Clovers. Ritsu just laughed as she dodged. "Awe I know how much you admire Ranmaru Angel-chi!"

"Hey, if you're going to kill each other do it with something other than my book!" Yuki yelled as she tried to grab her book, as Angel swung it again at the Queen of Clovers, her face a little pink as she missed. Ritsu was laughing and turned and hid behind Haruka, who was stunned at how they acted. Angel stopped before she accidently hit her as Haruka closed her eyes. Yuki finally managed to grab her book, checking it to see if anything was damaged.

Opening her eye she heard Angel yelling at the girl who was giggling like a maniac behind her. Cursing in her American language she spoke a little in Japanese that she could understand. "Don't hide behind the newbie Ritsu!"

"Come on, you have to admit that you like his music at least!" Ritsu grinned.

"Fine I'd admit I enjoy his solos now get over here before I come over there!"

Why am I the wall to stop them?

Haruka's thoughts were stopped as Ritsu took a few steps away from her and then took off towards a door that was at the hallway that made her wonder if that was where they all were going. Angel took off after the greenette, which surprised her. Angel was surprisingly fast in her heeled boots, much faster than Ritsu who was in combat boots. Yuki saw the look of shock on Haruka's face as she smiled. "Angel has been wearing heels like those for a long time, so she is used to running in them. If she wore something like normal running shoes she would be even faster."

"Ah…"

Continuing with the Queen of Diamonds they saw that Ritsu was in the room with a huge smile on her face as Angel had a small glare. They weren't even fighting anymore in fact it looked like some sort of compromise was made. "This is our dorm room, if she make one of the other mad and get to this room they have to let it go! And I won this time!"

"Because you jumped!"

"It's not against the rules of the room~" Ritsu sang out as she sat on her leaf green bed. It was a ranch style bed with a green and brown themed parts of her side of the room. Angel's side was black and red, her bed was a modern styled Japanese futon with bookshelves of CD's and a small amount of books. Yuki's was more regal with ice blue and dark blue being the main colors, her walls were decorated much but it still held an air of royalty with her bookshelves containing many books. Haruka looked over to where she assumed as where her bed would be it was plain and empty with a single bed with sheets folded and a desk.

"We will be decorating your side of the room tomorrow when we go shopping for the stuff! Until then it will be like this. Sorry." Ritsu stated. Haruka smiled slightly, the room looked huge anyways. The area in the middle of the room had a small table with chairs, it looked like a dinner table with a pot of flowers. One Sunflower, one Lotus, and one Rose...and there looked to be room for one more flower. She smiled softly at the room. They seemed to be a close nit group.

"Did you all know each before you joined this group?"

"Yup! Angel-chi and Yuki-chi and I go back to when we were kids. And now you will be apart of our little strange family! Angel-chi was from great America before she came here to live with her pops! We all were neighbors and went to school together!" Ritsu grinned. "Though, Angel-chi is more irritable more now than she was when she was in school…"

"How old are you Haruka Nanami?" Yuki asked as she pulled out her computer from under her bed.

"Uh, 18. Why?"

" Hmm, you only 6 years young than us then." Angel stated as she slowly calmed down.

"E-eh?"

"You see, Yuki-chi is 25, I'm 23 and Angel-chi is 21." Ritsu stated as she sat on her bed sitting crossed legged.

"R-really? You all look so young though."

"It's a curse…" Anel stated with full conviction. Haruka looked stunned and scared a little.

"We all look young because of our genes. It's not a real curse. Stop trying to scare her Angel." Yuki sighed, while Angel frowned and sent a silent apology to her new member.

"It feels like a curse though. I mean I get asked too much if I'm legal when I go get a drink or when I get asked out by someone who is 16 or something…"

Haruka laughed a little at her new groupmates frustration. It seemed to be a sore topic on her appearance since she also thought that they were closer to her age. She could see herself getting along with them as she sat on her bed. Getting it set up to sleep in as they talked about whatever came to mind before they started to sing out a little.

Angel pulled out her electric guitar while Yuki pulled out a violin. Ritsu pulled out a pair of drums and played them as if they were a real set. Haruka didn't know what to do really, she didn't see a piano anywhere until Yuki spoke. "Sing with us. It's a great way to end the day. Come on it's Angel's day to pick the theme." Getting up Haruka followed them as she walked with them to a studio ready room.

"What do you mean?"

"We all write songs and do covers we like. You will do this as well when you're ready. But today is Angel's day so we will be playing her song."

"O-okay…"

"Here. You can sing from this and know where to sing. I had a piano brought in for later. It's over there…We are doing Awake and Alive." Angel stated as she got to work on setting up.

"Ready over here!" Ritsu stated from her drum set.

"Properly prepared over here." Yuki stated as she readied her violin and a guitar over her shoulder.

"Ready here." Angel stated while they looked to Haruka.

"I'm ready…" She stated while slightly nervous

[Angel]

I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slippin' from your arms

[Haruka]

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

[Group]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (Haruka: right here), right now (Haruka: right now)

[Haruka]

I'll stand my ground and never back down

[Group]

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

[Angel]

I'm at war with the world cause I

Ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what I can't be bought or sold

[Haruka]

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

[Group]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (Yuki: right here), right now (Yuki: right now)

[Ritsu]

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

[Group]

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

[Angel]

In the dark

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

[Group]

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now it's my time

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

here (Ritsu: right here), right now (Ritsu: right now)

[Haruka]

I'll stand my ground and never back down

[Group]

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up

Waking up waking up.

Haruka couldn't believe the song it was in English but Angel had it translated for her, nor could she believe she could hit those notes. Seeing the smile on Angel's face, it was like she had just won an award as Angel come over and hugged her. "That was perfect!"

"Yeah, no matter who came in, we couldn't find someone who could sound as good as that with Angel's songs...I kinda wanna do another one…" Yuki stated as she smiled. Haruka felt like she was going to be award again as Ritsu smiled and tapped the drums a little.

"True Angel-chi's song are hard to live up to. But Haru-chi got it so well…"

"Let's see her play Lithium." Yuki stated as she readied her guitar. Angel smiled a little and turned her to the piano as she went to the black bookshelf. Pulling out a music sheet as she handed it to Haruka. Taking it as she sat down waiting for her cue.

[Angel]

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...

Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.

Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.

Never wanted it to be so cold.

Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,

Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...

Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.

Drown my will to fly.

Here in the darkness I know myself.

Can't break free until I let it go.

Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you... After all,

Anything is better than to be alone.

And in the end I guess I had to fall.

Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,

Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...

Lithium, ...stay in love with you.

I'm gonna let it go.

After Angel finished her song Haruka couldn't believe the set of lungs on her new friend Angel had. It was english again but she had enough understanding to know what it was about. It was dark and held meaning. If all their songs held strong meanings , she wondered if her songs would ever measure up to it. Hearing a clapping sound she turned to see Ms. Tachimaru standing there with a smile on her face. "You know I love it when you guys play on your own to keep your skills up but I think you all should go get dinner first before we play your first debut. And Haruka you had a call from your old group when you were playing, they would like to meet up after practice tomorrow before you go out and show the world who their Queens are!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ritsu answered as she ran out towards the dining hall, her energy seeming to skyrocket at the mention of food. Angel smiled approvingly to Haruka as she followed her greenette friend. Yuki patted her head as well as they all went to the dining hall. "Can we go to see your group with you Haru-chi?"

Sure. I'm sure they'd like to meet you guys as well." Haruka felt happy at seeing her old friends in Starish and Quartet Night. But she could see herself really working with the Royal Queens. It felt nice to get some credit as she made the songs she would get to sing. For her, it was a long time since she made something she would sing and not one she would make for someone else…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Here is the update for Royal Queens. And you got a look to see what Angel's style was. Each member has a different style that will be show in so many chapters. I plan to have a many different kinds. Angel - Rock / Ritsu - Rap/Rock/ Yuki - Country / And Haruka - Mixed**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. And I will start on the next chapter if I get 5 new reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haruka looked at the others in awe as she sat at the table. It was getting close to the turn in hour, though Haruka was eating the last of her food that consisted of a small bowl of fruit salad. Sitting next to her was Ritsu with her plate as Angel and Yuki sat in front of them. On Ritsu's plate was a cheeseburger and fries, Angel's had a chicken salad with a bowl of fruit and Yuki was getting a plain salad with no meat. Angel had barely touch her food while Ritsu was on her 3rd cheeseburger and fries and Yuki pulled away every time meat came near her.

Haruka looked around her for a moment taking in the fact that no one else lived in the building. Seeing her look around Yuki spoke up. "We are the only members of Calling2U Entertainment here at the moment, the rest are off around the world in other enterprises."

Haruka jumped a little from Yuki speaking but smiled as she ate her food. "I never heard of Calling2U or Royal Queens before now." Haruka mumbled as she ate her food.

"That's because we are on the back burner." Angel stated as she ate her fruit.

"The back burner?"

Seeing the confused look on their newest member they all looked at each other. Ritsu smiled and looked over. "Yeah, I guess it's true."

"You see we are an Idol group but also a Band. And normally those don't go together very easily." Ritsu stated as she nibbled her fries. Finally slowing down on her food.

"You see when we couldn't find a composer we played our own music ourselves. And eventually we decided that we could play as a band as well. To us we don't really see a difference in the two but others don't think that way so we've been on the back burner as we tried to find a last member." Angel stated as she put her food tray in she tray return before sitting back down.

"What made you want to start this band and idol group?" Haruka asked as she cleaned up her tray. "For me, I wanted to be a composer for Hayato but then I was able to make such friends with Starish and Quartet Night. One day I'd like to return there, not that there's anything wrong with this group!" Haruka started as she looked at her group. Angel looked at her hands while Ritsu smile and Yuki shifted her glasses a little.

"Well, I just did what I wanted at the time." Ritsu stated from her seat, leaning back and rocking on the back legs, watching the ceiling fans.

"I have no real reason to be here other than to keep these two out of trouble." Yuki stated as she picked up her book, it was another title less one with a green cover. She shifted her glasses on her face as she started reading, half paying attention now.

"I came here to get away from my father's company so I can sing freely." Angel stated as she frowned.

Huh? They….they have very small reasons to be here, and yet they look like they have so much fun while do this.

"Don't you have fun while being in this group?" Haruka asked as she frowned. It could have been because she was new that she didn't understand it. But regardless she wanted to understand.

"Fun? Of course!" Ritsu grinned as she leaned on her elbows, stopping her rocking. "We have fun with this but my reasons were to go with the flow. Angel here is an heiress yet she followed her dream of singing. And Yuki is a hospital CEO daughter. If you think about it, this was a way for us to make a way for ourselves. What about you Haruka? Did you have something back home you left behind to start your dream?"

"Back home? I was very ill, and music gave me strength and happiness. It saved me. I just wanted to share it with everyone." she smiled at the thought. Angel was staring at her for a moment as Yuki was looking at Angel. Ritsu seemed shocked.

"You were a sickly child as well?" Ritsu asked shocked.

Huh?

"Ritsu, don't say anything. Haru, I look forward to working with you." Angel smiled a little as she petted Haruka's head before she walked back towards the room.

The group was silent after she left and a little stuffy as Yuki sighed and Ritsu said sorry to her. It confused Haruka a little before they turned to her with a sad smile on both their faces.

"Angel doesn't have the best health so that's why we're here." Yuki stated.

"To help Angel's dream come true while she still has time." Ritsu stated. "Ah, but don't tell her that's our reasoning for being here. She'd be so pissed." Ritsu laughed.

"Angel is…"

"She's doing better with Calling2U's medical field, but it's still a time bomb. So there's nothing we can do but give her the best we can." Yuki stated as she showed her book, it was on medicine. "I've been search for a cure everywhere but none has been found except for one procedure and survival is a low chance. I don't want to recommend it to her if I can find a better one."

"It's true. Yuki was studying to learn medicine before we followed Angel here. And I do my best to keep her happy and smiling...even if I like to tease her as well." Ritsu smiled kindly as she remembered her last attempt, the stuffed cat incident. Ritsu smiled at Haruka. "Even if you end up going back to Starish or Quartet Night...please help us keep Angel happy while you're here."

Haruka was shocked but she smiled a little and nodded. "I'll do my best."

Ritsu grinned as Yuki put away her book. Ritsu then jumped up, startling Haruka. "Well let go! We have our dark princess waiting for us and she get so lonely by herself. Isn't that right snow queen, lady sweets?" Ritsu stated as she did a mock bow. Yuki sighed and gave a mock knock on the head.

"Snow Queen? You haven't used that since we were kids." Yuki smiled softly as the three of them walked down the hall. "And Lady Sweets for Haruka?" she laughed a little. Haruka blushed a little from it as Ritsu smiled and ran the rest of the way.

"Ritsu is certainly energetic."

"Yeah she has enough energy for all of us and more. Haruka."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping us with Angel's issues and for keeping this from her." Yuki stated as she held out her hand. "As Angel stated. I look forward to our time together as well."

Haruka smiled as she shook her hand. "Please take good care of me."

Yuki smiled gently as she turned to the hall. "Come on, Ritsu's and Angel's show starts around now."

With that they entered their room to see many pillows going across the room. Ritsu hiding behind a pillow fort with Angel blushing and throwing every pillow at her disposal. "Dammit Ritsu! I turn my back for one minute! Give my Vincent back!"

"Ah~ The Dark Princess has fought tooth and nail to keep us from our love. My sweet Vincent but have no fear the Dark Princess shall never come between us! The walls shall keep her away! For her love has no bonds as ours do!~" Ritsu said as she kissed the old stuffed black cat.

Yuki was shaking her head as Haruka dodged a pillow. Angel smirked as she saw the two of them before returning to glare at Ritsu.

Angel growled as she saw Ritsu kiss her plushie cat. "Stop kissing him you nut!"

"Ah Vincent~ we should get married! I love you soooo much~" Ritsu was hit in the face with a well aimed pillow. Turning the saw Angel had another while standing on her bed. "This is war!" Ritsu said blocking the stuffed animal in a mountain of pillows as she picked up on as she stood on her bed. Since their beds were close they stood in front of each other, pillows in hand having a stare down.

Haruka final started to pick up all the scattered pillows from the floor as Yuki sat on her bed watching her friends with a smile. "Haruka, come watch. The show's about to start."

Being a little confused she walked over as she put the pillows she collect on her bed and sat on Yuki's bed.

"Dark Princess, you will fall before our righteous love. Nothing can stop us from our love."

"You...nut! Vincent is mine! How dare you take him from me!"

Angel swung and hit Ritsu in the gut but stopped there. Ritsu smirked.

"Our love is greater!"

She swung hitting Angel in her gut twice. Angel stood back up and ready.

"I'll never accept it! Vincent was mine before you showed up!"

Angel gut the gut twice then the right arm. Ritsu went done for a moment.

"OUR LOVE IS GREATER!"

She swung around hitting the legs, causing Angel to fall back with Ritsu tackling her. Hitting her face as Angel blocked with her pillow.

"Admit defeat Dark Princess!"

"NEVER!" and she did something that caused Ritsu to stop hitting with her pillow. Ritsu started laughing as Angel sat on her and kept up her tickling. "Our LOVE IS GREATER THAN THE SUN AND MOON! I SHALL NEVER BE DEFEATED!"

Haruka was shocked, but it was amusing. They acted like this was a play. Haruka could actually see them fighting like that as actors.

"I yield Angel! HAHAHA I YIELD! MERCY! MERCY!" Ritsu was a laughing mess as she attempted to crawl away while Angel tickled her.

Angel smiled evilly. "Oh, you nut, you shall never escape you're fayt! SUFFER MY WRATH!" And she upped her ticking which caused Ritsu to squeal and laugh harder. Causing Angel to give a mock evil laugh. Ritsu gave a fake passing out as a death scene causing Angel to grin darkly. "I am the victor my Vincent…" And with that Angel jumped onto Ritsu's bed, bouncing for a moment before she body slammed herself on the pile of pillows, popping back up with her stuffed cat. Giving it a small kiss on its button nose she jumped over Ritsu and bounced on her bed.

Yuki started to clap as Haruka was smiling. Ritsu bounced on Angel's bed in a mock bow again. "Thank you! You're to kind! Tune in next week for when The Nut returns and Attempts yet again for Vincent's affection! Until then, good night!" Ritsu said as she jumped on her bed, body slamming into the pillows like Angel did.

"You guys do that often?" Haruka asked as she went over to her dresser to get her sleepwear.

"Yup, we do it once a week for laughs. It's been ongoing since I was 12 years old?" Angel smiled as she went to her dressed as well.

"It's fun and Yuki used to do it with us as well but she got so serious as she got older so she's our audience member and now you can join in as well later if you like!" Ritsu smiled as she put on her sleepwear.

"It fun and a great way to end the day is with a laugh." Angel stated as she got into her bed turning off her light. Yuki doing the same both rolling over to sleep. Though Angel was cuddling her cat stuffed animal. With all the lights off and everyone going to sleep Haruka was left to think about the day.

Ritsu is so full of energy that it's hard to keep up with her. But she means well with her jokes. She's so upbeat and friendly too. Yuki is so serious that it looks to be hard to approach her but she is kind and cares for her friends. She's so smart and kind. Angel looks scary at first and looks to be mad half the time, she's actually a cheerful person with a mysterious aura. She's a little closed off but I believe she loves her friends as much as they love her.

At first she was scared of this place but knowing these three are there to help her like they help Angel, makes it fun and bearable. Haruka smiled as she remembered that she will be seeing her friends the following day after practice. Closing her eyes she leaned into her dreams.

-xXx-XxX-xXx-

"Alright that's enough for today." their boss stated as she left the room. Angel sighed loudly as she sat on her chair. Hearing her sigh quickly got Haruka's attention as she turned to her new friend. Angel was fanning herself with her small fan.

Ritsu laughed and walked over with some water as Yuki did the same with Haruka. Haruka and Yuki went over to where Angel sat down. "Tired?" Haruka asked as she sat near her.

"Nah it's just hot. I never thought Japan had really hot summers." Angel smiled as she patted Haruka's head.

"If you didn't wear so much black then you wouldn't overheat." Yuki stated as she looked at her childhood friend with a slightly scolding tone.

"Bah, I like Black. So I'll wear it all I want. No weather condition is going to change that." Angel stated a little stubbornly.

"Well let go get changed and ready for taking Haru-chi to see her friends!" Ritsu stated. "We're meeting them at the cafe right?"

"Yeah…" Haruka smiled as she left with them to their rooms to get changed and showered.

After a quick shower Haruka dressed in a light pink and yellow summer dress with a pale yellow cotton jacket with ballet flats. Yuki dressed in a icy blue dress shirt with dark blue dress pants and black heels. Ritsu dressed in a brown t-shirt with a dark green jean jacket with dark blue jeans with her combat boot. She tied her hair into pony tails again Angel dressed in a black jean jacket with a soft grey blouse with black jeans and black heeled boots She left her dark brown hair down as she and the rest of them walked to the door. Haruka was expecting to have to walk to the cafe like when she and her friends did when they were in Shining's Company. But when Angel pulled out to a car as Yuki went to a silver car with Ritsu.

Ritsu stopped for a moment before she smiled a little evilly at Haruka. "Haru-chi why don't you ride with Angel! I don't want to get me hair messed up."

Angel looked back and shrugged not really caring as she pulled out a motorcycle. Angel went back inside for a moment to fetch a helmet for her riding buddy. But Haruka was looking at the motorcycle a little scared. Ritsu grinned as she patted her back. "It'll be fine~ Angel's a great driver. Just hold on tightly to her." With that Yuki and Ritsu got in the car. Haruka looked for Yuki to say something be she just smiled sadly and said nothing.

When Angel returned she held out a helmet and bike Yuki and Ritsu were in the two seater convertible waiting for the other two. Haruka put on the items as Angel did with hers. "I'll drive safely while you're with me alright." She smiled as she got on the seat and waited for Haruka to get on. Haruka took a deep breath as she got on. "Alright let's go."

-At the Cafe-

The group Starish and Quartet Night were sitting in a empty group booth while waiting for Haruka. They were confused as to why Shining suddenly decided to transfer their composer. When the door to the cafe opened they all turned to see four girls enter. One was their Haruka. But who was with her? Haruka smiled as she saw them and she quickly came over. The three girls went to the counter and ordered drinks.

"Haru-chan!" Natsuki shouted as he hugged Haruka, which caused Syo to react but before he could a voice spoke from the counter, the brunette spoke. "Oy, Haru! What's cha want. I'm paying."

They had thought that the girls had just walked in at the same time as Haruka but now it seems they were a group.

"Ah, you don't have to Angel-san! I can pay for myself." Haruka stated, pulling away from Natsuki a little. Syo managed to separate her from his hug with the help of Cecil and Otoya.

"Nonsense, I'm buying it so suck it up and take my offer." Angel stated. "So what's ya want?" She stated bluntly as she looked back at the menu.

"U-um a lemonade?"

"Sure thing Haru." Angel smiled as she place her and her friends orders. While wait for their number to be called they walked over to where Haruka and the boys were standing. Angel stood near Haruka while Ritsu leaned over her and hugged Haruka, causing a small sandwiched moment with Angel. Small growling could be heard from her as Yuki gave a small smack over Ritsu's head.

"Let Haruka go, she's here to see her friends you nut." Yuki stated.

"So I can keep hugged our Dark Princess?"

"What? Let me go you crazy girl." Angel stated as she gave a pinch on Ritsu's arms that she could reach. "Hey!" And Angel and Haruka were free as Angel patted Haruka's head before turning to the group that was stunned and watching silently.

"So this is Starish? And I see Quartet Night is here as well." Angel stated as she leaned against the wall.

"Yes, it nice to be able to see you all again. Did you like the song I left?" Haruka asked as she turned to her friends. They all smiled a little, a bit sad from the fact it was their last song from her at the moment.

"It was a beautiful piece, princess." Cecil stated as she smiled at his princess.

"So who are your friends?" Masato asked.

"Are they part of Calling2U Entertainment?" Ren asked as he winked at them. They each raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, let me introduce you to them." Haruka smiled at her friends. "This is Yuki Kazuha, Queen of Diamonds." Yuki gave a small nod and brought out another title less book with a blue cover, it was small and pocket sized. "Ritsu Momoka, Queen of Clovers." Ritsu gave a big grin and a wave. "And Angel Hoshiko, Queen of Spades." Angel gave a nod with a small smile as she put her hands in her pockets. "They are members of the Royal Queens."

"Royal Queens?" Tokiya asked.

"Let's not forget our Queen of Hearts? Haruka Nanami." Ritsu grinned as she hugged Haruka again. "You make us feel so lonely, you kept yourself out of our circle again." Ritsu pouted as she hugged Haruka to her chest.

"Haruka, you're…"

"I was scouted for the position for Queen of Hearts."

"So you're going to be an idol?" Syo asked shocked.

"We're an Idol and Band mixed group." Angel said as she whacked Ritsu on the head and stole Haruka from her hold. She started to pat down Haruka's hair at this point.

"A Band and an Idol group?" Ranmaru asked shocked.

"Yes" Haruka smiled as she looked at her friends. "The debut is going to be later this week."

"We have to get Haru used to being on stage but other than that she has talent." Angel stated as she pulled up a chair for her and Haruka. "Let's sit."

"I'll get our drinks." Yuki stated as she walked to the counter where they called the name for their drinks.

"I'll help!" Ritsu said as she walked over as well.

Angel was staring at the boys with a small intense stare. As Yuki and Ritsu came back with the four drinks. Angel took her soda from Yuki as Ritsu handed Haruka her lemonade. "So Haru-chi, introduce your friends!" Ritsu stated as she sat down.

"Ah! Yes." Haruka smiled as she went about introducing her friends. After the introduction the three girls that came with Haruka became silent as they let their newest member talk with her friends. Every so often Ritsu would asked a question to see her reaction towards the group. The time went by so quickly for Haruka as they all gathered outside the cafe.

"We have to be getting back, Shining is introducing us to our new composer. We'll see you later Haruka." Cecil stated as the group said their goodbyes. They all started to walk away when they saw Haruka getting on a motorcycle with the girl named Angel. They waved as they went by.

-Back at the Dorm-

Haruka was happy with her meeting with her friends and hoped that they could meet up once more before the debut. She was walking into their bedroom to see the area where her bed was to be completely different. It wasn't plain anymore. But pink and red with sunset orange colors. It looked like a princess style bed with a bunch of cute stuffed animals. She was shocked to say the least. Most of it wasn't hers from all the stuff.

"Looks like the stuff Angel ordered got here." Yuki stated as she sat on her bed.

"Angel gave me all of this?" Haruka asked as she looked to her new bandmate. She was looking away as she sat on her bed, not saying anything.

"Angel must really like you if she gave you all of this! Isn't great Haru-chi! Angel loves you!~" Ritsu stated as she bounced on her bed, only to have a pillow to be thrown at her.

Haruka looked at her dark haired band and idol member to see she was blushing a little. She smiled at her which got a pout from her as well. "It's not like I didn't do the same for the rest of you was it?"

Hearing the laughter as the bell for dinner rang, they all went to the dinner hall to get something to eat.

 **Going to end it there for the next chapter to start a whole new day.**


End file.
